La vie en Rose
by SailorYue
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley attend a nice wedding. It leads to dancing and maybe more. Illustrated fanfiction, links included in the context


(This has illustrations, but ffnet doesn't allow pictures. you can view them on the ao3 version of this on my ao3 profile, drawings by me. or go to the tinyurl  
link that I indicate at points)

The wedding was beautiful, as all weddings should; even for the ancestors of two enemies.

The reception was just as beautiful, and had quite good food. After the toasting and sharing of the wedding cake, Newt and Anathema had their first dance, and Aziraphale smiled at the swell of love he felt from the happy couple. He just loved weddings. The reception was in a nice open area, a dance floor placed temporarily near the dining area, surrounded by deep purple curtains tied to support beams. The first couple songs were nice and slow, and the angel found himself swaying in tune to the music, not realizing that his companion had stood up from his seat. He looked up to see Crowley, wearing a white tuxedo in contrast to his own black suit, holding his hand out, inviting him to dance. He seemed rather nervous, but he smiled at his friend, taking his hand and they made their way to the dance floor.

(ancdance1)

The song that had been playing was La Vie en Rose, the music swaying softly and very sweet. The angel hadn't been too sure on dancing, considering the only other dance he really knew was the Gavotte, but the great thing about slow songs is that you can just stand there and sway to the music, which is what they did together. Aziraphale started to get lost in the rhythm when Crowley let out a low snort.

"You know, angel, all things considered, this song is wildly inappropriate for us."

Aziraphale tilted his head. "How do you mean, my dear?"

"'And when you speak, angels sing from above.' Just seems to be very contrary to what we know." Crowley smiled at the angel dancing in his arms, who swatted him gently on the shoulder. The demon's grin only grew wider, showing his teeth.

"My dear, I must apologize for how long it took to catch up." Aziraphale frowned at his hand on the demon's shoulder, his ring glittering in the low light.

"Angel?"

"I'm certain you had been sure of things much sooner than I had been. I wasn't even entirely sure until recently."

Their dance had only become simple swaying, even when the next song started playing, which wasn't entirely slow, they stayed to the side swaying to the music in their heart.

"Aziraphale, it doesn't matter to me how long it takes. I've waited 6000 years, I can wait longer if you need."

The angel looked at his face, peering into the yellow eyes that were just so visible. He couldn't help but smile, taking in the feelings of love around him.

(ancdance2)

"I'm just sorry it took me so long to realize exactly what I was feeling from you, my dear."

Crowley tilted his head in a silent question. The two made their way out to the garden.

"I'm sorry to admit that, at first it didn't occur to me that demons had the capacity of love. But whenever I was near you, I felt such a strong feeling. I wondered if it was just me, but... it wasn't until you saved my books in 1941 that what I was feeling was YOU." Aziraphale looked at the moon, almost completely full, if just missing just a little bit; the image of what human's called the 'man in the moon' wholly visible, smiling down on them. "It was a bit of a shock to me in all honesty. But with nothing else around that church for miles, I had no more doubt and in a way it terrified me."

Crowley didn't look over at him, not really needing to, always feeling comfort standing to Aziraphale's left.

"And now, now that we truly are on our own side... I'm still not sure what to do. I think I've felt strongly about you for quite some time, my dear. I just honestly don't know the best way to express it."

The demon took a moment to gather his thoughts. This bit of news was certainly a revelation, though he shouldn't be all too surprised. He took off his glasses to get a better look at the angel in the moonlight.

"Angel, I may not be able to sense love like you do, but I see it in everything you do." Aziraphale looked at his face, and the way the light reflected in those hazel blue eyes all but discorporated him. He swallowed thickly. "The way you act and talk, Aziraphale. It... its almost palpable, even for a demon like me. Why do you think I stick around even if you infuriate me? Because, no matter what, whenever your happy, I'm happy. Even when I was dealing with bullshit in hell."

They just stood there silently as another song started playing from within the dancing area. Both obviously changing from each other's revelations.

"Oh. oh my dear, I..."

"Ngk... yeah..."

They both chuckled nervously.

"Crowley, dear... if you don't mind, I certainly would love to hug you right now."

Crowley's eyes widened and he put his glasses back on, not really having the best of pockets for them. "Ah...well... yeah, sure angel."

Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley, placing his head over the demon's heart, which was pounding fast. The demon wrapped his arms around his dear friend, and just from standing there, again swaying to the soft music from afar, he felt his pulse slow. Together they can take on anyone and anything.

(ancdance3)

It was a nice wedding. And an even nicer reception.


End file.
